Scales of Fortune
by sen whitefox mako red demon
Summary: Two new students have entered the special class of Alice Academy. And they're quite...the pair. Their alices aren't exactly normal, and have mercy on whoever pisses them off. As they have a knack for meddling with ones day. Bring out your horseshoes, hide your mirrors, and make sure...you take the cookie.
1. Chapter 1

Scales of Fortune

 **Author Notes: So we're in the Gakuen Alice world! Yay~ Big fun ladies and gents as we have two new characters joining the fray of students at Alice academy. To say they were...different is quite the understatement.**

 **We do not own Gakuen Alice and this is going to be a two shot in honor of one shot week of St Patricks day! Enjoy our first pieces of work in this anime/manga realm guys!**

 _3rd P.O.V-Special Class_

Mikan was so excited! It was a new day at the school with her friends and fellow alices', but today there would be a shift in their usual schedule of classes and alice related mayhem.

There were new students here! Specifically the special class where all the people with weird or different skills that just didn't fit in with the other types of alice. These two certainly fit the bill.

They were practically opposites in every way imaginable, the perfect representation of Yin and Yang twins. A girl and a boy, both were in formal kimonos, the girl wearing white with a black sash, and the boy wearing black with a white sash.

Their eyes were mixed match, perfect mirrors of one being purple and the other a golden yellow, even their hair was different. With the males hair being short and emerald green while the others' was long, going down to her midback in the shade of fuchsia.

In unison the two bowed, stating their names. **"I am Fan Ling."** Said the girl. **"And I am Ying Ling."** Stated the boy. **"It is a pleasure to meet you."** They wore blank expressions, in each of their hands was a bowl of what looked to be fortune cookies.

The pair had successfully creeped out the class, many were rather reluctant to introduce themselves to the odd duo. Even Mikan who was usually the special class representative in terms of meeting and greeting new friends kept her distance.

 **"We have brought you-"**

 **"Cookies we have made-"**

 **"Ourselves. We hope-"**

 **"That you enjoy them."**

At the sight of deliciously made cookies, not too many were able to refuse the generous offer. Especially since those that didn't weren't given much of a choice. **"Have a cookie."** Ying approached Specs, still holding out his bowl. **"No thanks, I'm not that hungry."**

As if not hearing the older students reply Ying takes another step towards him. **"Have a cookie."** A little more force was in the new classmates' tone, making the glasses wearing boy a little nervous. **"Sorry but I said I'm-not-"** Ying took another menacing step forward.

 **"Have. A. Cookie!"** It was heavily implied that an _**'or else'** _ was attached to the demand. Sniffling a bit, Specs took a cookie and ate one, being sure to silently read the fortune under Yings watchful gaze.

Tears were in his eyes, it was safe to say he was intimidated. Fellow students left and right took them, either wearing expressions of sadness or relief. It was all up to fate as to what fortune one would get.

Misaki and Hotaru, and pres had received decent fortunes, Natsume, Foxeye had unfortunately had the odds not in their favor. **"Would you like a cookie?"** Mind Reader was...reluctant.

 **"Um no thanks."** He was sweating, he KNEW what would happen if he opened it. However his hesitation went unnoticed, or in general the siblings didn't care. NO one refused the Yin Yang Twins. **"Have a cookie."** Both were slowly walking towards him, each step more menacing then the last.

The intensity of their calculated gazes made Mind Reader very nervous. **"N-no seriously I'm good!"** Neither. Backed. Down. **"Take a cookie."** He heard their thoughts, the siblings were starting to grow frustrated with him.

Each bowl practically thrusted in his face. **"NO!"** He smacks them away, a few of the homemade treats falling to the floor. **"I don't want my fortune to come true!"** Fan and Ying froze suddenly, their expressions still as blank as a canvas.

Slowly, the brother and sister looked at each other. **"Did you hear that...brother?"** He nodded. **"Yes. If I heard right, then this boy, knows what our cookies-what our alices do."** Fans face morphed shifting to a harsh glare.

 **"I've heard of a boy around our age with a mind reading ability, I question...how many dark secrets have you found and kept in your little archive of information as blackmail material?"**

Ying places a hand on her shoulder, turning towards his classmate. **"Even worse...how many times has he exploited those secrets?"** He could hear her threats deep within herself. **"Karma pays back in full."**

Just daring him to try and probe deeper. But that wasn't the scariest thing he's dealt with-no, it was the other sibling. Ying, he was projecting all sorts of misfortunes in his mind.

Thumb tacks falling into drinks, untied shoelaces, tripping on a flight of stairs, dropping his favorite meal, failing one of his exams, all of theses little things that though on their own seem simply minor, when added up lead to terrible, painful circumstances.

 **"Please...have a cookie."** Unable to withstand the demonic auras coming from them, he takes it. Though he tries to walk away without opening or reading it, Ying, doesn't let it happen. **"Eat. The cookie. READ. The Fortune."** Gulping he gingerly does as demanded.

Grateful as he got good luck, glad to see he wouldn't be dealing with falling plant pots. But as he walked away, eager to flee from the crazy two, Fan noticed her other half grinning.

All she had to do was look at him to know what he did. **"You put your alice into the cookie regardless of what it said."** The sparkle in his eyes didn't disappear even when he dramatically denied her claim. All he had to do was mouth his negative fortunes and they'd happen.

The more Mind Reader saw in his mind, the worse his luck became even though his sweet treat foretold good luck. **"He should've just taken the damn thing."** He was going be having a rather rough time today.

Only thing that could prevent his fortunes from happening would be if his sister used her positive fortune alice with the same amount of intensity on the same exact target. She didn't really like Mind Reader, and her brother though was cruel, wasn't stupid and wouldn't commit murder.

 **"Here squirt. You can have my cookie."** Yang narrowed his eyes. It was their senior Tsubasa...who just gave an alice filled cookie to the rather loud Mikan, who already had a cookie.

She opening both and ate them reading the fortunes. **"Let's see, this one says that something amazing would happen. And the other says that today will be a terrible day..."** The short pig tailed girl frowned.

They were complete opposite of each other. **"What have you done?!"** Both turned towards the twins. Fan stands back while her brother approaches, each of them holding scowls of irritation. **"There was a reason you guys were told to only receive and open one."**

Ying makes a sign with his hand towards the raven haired boy. **"You will have trouble speaking. You will have a bad encounter with doors. You will-"** Fan sighs, walking to Mikan. **"Fan-san what is your alice?"** Placing her bowl on the table she turns towards the group.

 **"For those who haven't read our minds or haven't figured it out. My brother and I are often called the Yin Yang Twins. His alice is giving negative effects on ones luck, while mine is giving positive. Whatever you guys got in your cookies would determine how your day would go."**

Her expression grows more tired as she explains. **"Though my brother likes to inflict his alice on those deserving, i prefer letting fate decide. However Mikan, because you accepted and read both cookies. Which has never happened before. I can't really say what will happen to you."**

Seeing Mikan pale Fan goes to assure her, understanding that it was the foolish Tsubasa's fault and not hers. **"However whatever events or effects that happen will only work for today. After that our alice will wear off."** Tsubasa stares at her, sweat coursing down his head.

 **"So wait, you're saying i now have bad lumps? That what he dead is crude?"** (Translation: That what he said will come true?) Quickly he slaps his hands over his mouth with wide eyes. Already Yings bad luck ju-ju was taking place.

He ran, turning straight on his heels, wanting to get away from everyone, when the door opened, smacking him right in the face. Knocking him out cold. Narumi sensei walked in, a happy smile on his face. **"Mikan-Chan you and your friends need to come with me~"**

The rest of the day went on, Ying and Fan were(much to everyones relief) sent to their room so they could fully unpack. **"Brother."** He paused in his movements. **"Yes sister?"** She had stopped as well, looking out the window.

 **"What do you think will happen to Mikan-Chan and her two fortunes?"** He shrugs, struggling to put his his shirts in the dresser. **"Not sure. This is the first time it's happened after all. Damn that Tsubasa for screwing up our fortunes."** She hummed watching the birds fly.

Her eyes were glittering in amusement and interest. **"Do you want to make a guess? I want to do a little...gamble of sorts."** Now curious to his siblings tone he turns towards her, seeing her on her body on the window sill. **"What gamble are we talking about here?"**

Fan giggles, facing him. **"Well I want to see how Mikan's luck is, so tomorrow, we'll ask her and see which of our two alice's is stronger or effected her most."** He raises an eyebrow at her mischievous tone. **"And? What does the winner get?"** She sighs, standing up.

Continuing her tiring chore of putting her things away. **"The winner would get the losers most powerful enchanted cookie. To use on anyone they wished."** It wasn't too often that Fan would offer one of her stronger alice cookie.

If anyone got ahold of those, they'd find themselves with endless prosperity situations. **"And should neither enchantment take place?"** A simple shrug was seen. **"Then we simply exchange the cookies. No loser, just winners. Of course we won't know till tomorrow."**

Stretching her arms above her head she heads out, eager to take a look and explore the new school she and her brother would be staying at. **"Fan wait for me!"**

To be continued

 **Author Notes: Man this one was hard to make. And I(Mako) still have another one to make after this x.x Also Ying is a character that has yet to arrive in my Assassins Hand story for those of you who know Fan~**

 **Thought I'd add in that little spoiler, though their character(personality) and appearance are way different then in the fairy tail story. Alright guys, seriously though we're ending it here. Please feel free to fav/follow/review if you like this and tchao for now!**


	2. Chapter 2

Scales of Fortune

 **Author Notes: i'm ready to cry since this chapter got deleted and now i have to retype it T.T' WAHHHHHHHHH! *Cries.* Sen and I(Mako) do not own Gakuen Alice.**

 _3rd P.O.V_

He couldn't believe in the slightest what she saw in him! His own flesh and blood, his beloved twin sister was fraternizing with the enemy! **"Brother calm down. He means no harm."**

Yang didn't trust him in the slightest, actually he didn't trust any of the guys trying to interact with Fan. **"We can't trust him! Who knows what he'll do?!"** She rolls her eyes, the pair had been arguing for a while now.

At first glance Luca doesn't look too much of a threat. Yang however was not fooled by his overly feminine appearance Of course being in a new place and past experiences showed that one shouldn't judge based on looks.

Although he was always paranoid, the circumstances certainly weren't helping. The siblings due to their alices were bullied quite a bit in their hometown, often called freaks and given other harsh nicknames.

Many wouldn't realize it but they had deep emotional scars from those bullies. In a sense it was due to the cruel treatment they received that made them so twisted. The rumors going around the blonde and his friend added to the boy's anxiety.

Helping Natsume cause all sorts of trouble, including the assault of Mikan! She lost her panties to that jerk! There were so many terrible things he heard from the students in the junior and senior divisions. To put it simply they were bad news.

So the fact that Fan was hanging out with the animal pheromone alice just made his blood boil. To protect his dear sister he would curse like he's never cursed before! Hiding in a bush Yang watched the two's interactions.

Lifting his hand he activates his alice. **"You will have trouble walking. You will-"** Much to his delight, his misfortune ability already took place with Luca tripping over his own feet. **"Ah!"** He would've fallen flat on his face in a pile of mud, had Fan not intervene.

She caught him, a worried expression was on her face. **"You alright Luca-San?"** With slightly pink cheeks, he stood up, nodding her way. **"Ye-yeah, thank you Fan-San."** With a smile she does a little hand sign of her own. Blessing the boy.

 **"Any bad luck forming around you will shift to good luck."** Yang was seething, somehow Luca manipulated his sister. She NEVER uses her alice unless it's to bless the fortune cookies she and her brother give out!

Everytime someone asked her for a spread of fortune, she'd decline, saying that good luck should not be taken advantage of. To her it was more up to fate that decides ones luck.

So the fact that she did it of her own free will without prompting meant she was not in her right mind! It was obvious that Fan had caught on to her brothers ploy, meaning he had to be a bit more careful and creative if he wants the boy to suffer.

That's when it hit him. Sneakily he ventured over to Natsume, who was napping in a tree, ignoring the chaos going about from the cookies given out earlier. Smirking he applauded the idea that came to him, it was so simple, yet so perfect.

If Yang couldn't go and curse Luca, then why not curse one dear to him and have that bond attack him? Making his hand sign, the boy chanted his spell. **"Any you consider a friend that is near you will find horrible luck taking place."**

The rest of the day he stepped back from everyone waiting in anticipation for Luca to be cursed. Alas...it had seemed the new male student had underestimated Natsume and the bonds he had with his classmates.

Because not too long after vocalizing his enchantment, several students started finding themselves in terrible circumstances. A stray ball smacked on kid in the face. Another fell down a flight of stairs, then one other poor soul accidentally dropped a flask and caused a tiny explosion.

It didn't take long for the infirmary and healing alices to suddenly get filled to the brim with patients. **"Shit!"** Just as well many caught on as to who the culprit was and immediately apprehended him, tying him to the school flag pole.

Insanity took place as the vengeful classmates went and gathered pitchforks and torches being sold by Hotaru who had money signs in her eyes. **"Put me down!"** His sister broke through the angry mob. **"Seems you truly did it this time brother."** She sighs, disappointed in him.

 **"There is no way in hell I'm going to let delinquents leech off you like some parasite!"** Raising an eyebrow at her brother she retorts. **"But aren't you a delinquent?"**

Their conversation continues, though he doesn't deny the claim. **"Sis we're in a new place, where idiots and assholes are abundant, I'm just trying to protect you. You of all people should know that not everyone are as nice as they appear!"**

To add to his case Yang then reveals all the rumors about Luca and Natsume. Though Fan does look towards the shame faced Luca she still has that look of disappointment **. "Look Fan, I'll admit I may've gone a bit-"** He pauses noticing the glares and corrects his statement.

 **"Ok ok I went overboard but you understand right? I didn't want you to get hurt."** Some of the students aww'd at the touching scene, his reasons were understandable, as there were many students with siblings in this school. And those that could relate to the brother went away.

Others however didn't care and were ready to stab and set him ablaze. **"I know you're worried but you need to let me make my choices. You can't protect me forever. Give me a sec and I'll let you down."** She then turns her attention to the remaining children.

Her eyes narrowing a bit. **"I can neutralize the cursings set upon you...however I won't tolerate any abuse towards my brother. If you don't leave, you may find your good luck DECREASING."** Almost as fast as the mob was made disappeared, no one wanted her mad.

Glad to be on lovely ground again the two siblings walk, it's been a long day. **"Brother?"** He turns to his still walking twin. **"Yeah sis? What's up?"** She frowns, thinking. **"I think we forgot about something. Something important."** Her reply came with a shrug.

 **"I think you're right, but we can't do anything about it. Let's go eat."** Somewhere randomly within the school was Mikan. **"Someone? Anyone? What about me? This chapter was supposed to be about me."**

The end~

 **Author Notes: Ok i'll admit that this chapter isn't 100% like what it was, but this was the best I could do and it had the main points which is good enough! So with that guys thank you so much for reading.**

 **Please feel free to follow/fav/review if you like this and be sure to check out our other st patties one shots from this week! Tchao for now.**


End file.
